User blog:God of godzilla/Showa Godzilla vs Showa Gamera vs Showa Ultraman
Gamera.jpg|Gamera Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman Gojira.jpg|Godzilla Godzilla, the giant nuclear dinosaur that was born from a H-bomb and the savior of the world. Gamera, the giant flying turtle that feeds on flames and is known as the friend to all children in the world. Ultraman, the giant alien of light and the first of his kind to defend the world from other aliens and monsters. All three have defended the Earth countless times. But two of them will go down And one will be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Biography of The Warriors Godzilla Godzilla is a prehistoric Godzillasaurus that was mutated from a nuclear bomb test causing his size to increase and other effects, originally Godzilla antagonized the world because of his hatred for humans as they hate him but he would later become a heroic monster that battled aliens controlling monsters that want the Earth for its resources. Gamera Gamera is a giant prehistoric tortoises that fed on flames and radioactive materials for reasons unknown, it is also unknown why he attacks humanity in general but save lives of young children which granted him the title "Friend to all children in the world, Gamera would later protect Earth from other monsters and aliens that want to conquer the Earth. Ultraman Ultraman is part of a race of beings made of light and one of the first five members of the Ultra Brothers, using the name of his race as his soldier name and taking a human host in the form of Shin Hayata, Ultraman would stay and protect Earth from threats of aliens and monsters that only want to destroy the world. The Stats of The Warriors Godzilla Height-50 meters Weight-20,000 tons Strength-Has lifted and swung a 30,000 ton King Ghidorah repeatedly with no effort Speed-At best he can travel as fast as a car and can fly slightly over mach 1 Gamera Height-60 meters Weight-80 tons Strength-Unknown but muscles can exert 10,000 times more force than any man can achieve. Speed-20 meters per stride and flies at mach 3 Ultraman Height-40 meters Weight-35,000 tons Strength-Can lift a 100,000 ton tanker and bench press 200,000 tons. Speed-Can run 450 km per hour and flies at mach 5 The Arsenal of The Warriors Godzilla Godzilla possesses his atomic breath which acts as a concentrated nuke in flamethrower form with some explosive capabilities and can be used as a method of flight, he also has extreme durability as he withstands all conventional weaponry and many attacks from other monsters, Godzilla also possess a healing factor which is fast enough to seal wounds in matter of seconds and Godzilla's last ability is a magnetic pulse that can pull down metals towards Godzilla and it can even drag Mechagodzilla which tried to escape by flying in mach 5 speed. Gamera Gamera can breath fire and can also consume any source of heat or radioactive material to increase his energy reserves, his shell is very tough as it can withstand energy beams but repeated attacks at the same spot can penetrate the shell and his belly is vulnerable against attacks, Gamera also has a healing factor though not as quick as Godzilla's healing factor, when in near death Gamera goes in a healing coma that usually tricks monsters into thinking he is dead, Gamera can also tuck in his limbs and head and emits fire from the limb cavities to fly in a spinning motion without getting dizzy and the edges of the shell can be used to cut monsters similar to a circular saw. Ultraman Ultraman signature attack is the Specium Ray, an energy beam that is fired in a plus sign along with other kinds of energy ray techniques, his skin is impenetrable to many attacks and is even strong against heat and an atomic bomb, Ultraman also psychic powers to give him his flight and also augments his strength and durability, Ultraman can also do moves similar to judo which shows his fighting skills, his skin also absorbs any kind of light source to extend his time in his main form. The Weaknesses of our Warriors Godzilla Godzilla originally was weak to electricity but adapted to use it to power him up, one notable weakness is that he is very slow especially against flying monsters though he has shown to improvise to counter these weaknesses but he always gets himself hit by other monsters as he relies on his toughness and healing factor to survive. Gamera Gamera is shown weak to cold and has no ways to counter it, his stomach is also not as tough as the shell and can easily get gored if hit in the stomach, he is also protective over children and would even sacrifice his own life to allow a child to live. Ultraman Ultraman is also shown to be weak to cold and cannot stop this, he also has a time limit on how long he can stay in his form due to the O-Zone filtering most of the sunlight and can only last for 3-5 minutes and if the color timer in his chest is to be damaged or removed then he would die. Battle Notes *The battle will take place in Tokyo with the Japenese Military that will intervene with jets and tanks, there will be civilians including children trying to escape from the battle. *Godzilla there will be several metal objects including the military vehicles to use his magnetic pulse and there is also a nuclear power plant to power him up *Gamera has power plants to feed on coal and other fuel sources, Gamera can absorb Godzilla's atomic breath but only through the mouth and Gamera can only use his healing coma once *Ultraman has several light sources around him to power him up but it won't be enough to keep him up constantly in battle *The Military will have electrical and Cryo weaponry for Godzilla, Gamera and Ultraman *Voting will close in 2 weeks Category:Blog posts